Mata si me quieres
by Gabinekochan
Summary: Draco descubrirá que para conseguir lo que desea, tendrá que comportarse como todo un Malfoy. Incluso si debe rebajarse al mismo nivel de una asquerosa rata muggle. ¿Lo hace por amor? ¿Dinero? ¿Un puesto privilegiado? ¿Venganza?
1. Chapter 1

_**Parte 1**_

POV DRACO

Durante el regreso de Morganville, un viaje de unas cien millas, me estaba mentalizando para regañar a Weasley al entrar a la oficina. Para ello empleaba un sistema a base de Martini, tomando uno cada diez millas (¿Por que un mago viaja en avión? por el alcohol gratis que no se consigue mediante la red flu) . Como me iba a despedir de todas formas, no tenía nada que perder. Tal vez sea una chiquillada regañar al jefe cuando te va a mandar de paseo, pero tenía mis razones. No creo que yo tienda a echar la culpa a otros de mis propios errores. Cuando me expulsaron de San Mungo en Londres en mi primer año como estudiante, por beber mientras estaba de guardia, no culpe al doctor que me pillo. Seis meses después, al perder mi trabajo en una empresa al intentar sacar dinero a un cliente, solo me culpe a mí mismo. Y no guarde rencor al inspector que me sorprendió amañando el contandor cuando trabajaba de taxista en el mundo muggle.

Pero, a partir de entonces, me había reformado. Ya que mis tretas no lograron más que meterme en líos, estaba siendo totalmente honesto con el colegio de aurores _Daylight_ _Potter_ en los seis meses que llevaba trabajando allí. Ni siquiera falsificaba mi asistencia laboral. Y me esforzaba muchísimo. El único problema era que no enseñaba a la perfección o, por lo menos, no enseñaba lo básico. Sabía que iban a despedirme en cuanto llegaran las quejas de los aspirantes a aurores. No me habría dolido tanto perder el trabajo si hubiera tenido mejor opinión de Ronald Weasley. Pero ser despedido por un incompetente me parecía el colmo. El hecho de que considerara que el presidente de _Daylight_ _Potter _era un incompetenteno obedecía a la posible pérdida de mi trabajo. Era una opinión compartida por toda la escuela. Ronald Weasley ostentaba esa posición porque su marido era el jefazo de la susodicha escuela. Sin el voto de él, Ronald ni siquiera hubiera sido el aseador de la escuela. Solía pasar unas tres horas diarias en la oficina, y las demás tragando como cerdo en los mejores restaurantes, navegando en su barco y corriendo discretamente detrás de mujeres. En este terreno se andaba con cuidado, porque la tolerancia de su marido no se extendía a la actividad extramatrimonial. El verdadero cerebro de la compañía era el equipo de ayudantes que el jefazo Harry Potter, había formado con el paso de los años. Funcionaba a la perfección con eficacia sin importar que el estúpido pelirrojo se autoproclamara el mandamás para ordenarles.

Estaba bastante preparado cuando llegue a Londres. No me notaba borracho, sino que me sentía valiente como un león. La pequeña rubia que trabajaba como recepcionista de Ronald Weasley, me dirigió una sonrisa agradable y trino:

-**Buenas noches, señor Malfoy.**

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión de alarma en el momento en que, sin siquiera responder, pase por la puerta de batiente y me dirigí al despacho privado de Weasley.

-**¡No puede entrar allí!** - chilló – **El señor director está reunido.**

Ya tenía la mano en el pomo. El ruido de pisadas apresuradas me hizo echar una mirada hacia atrás mientras abría la puerta. La secretaria venia corriendo hacia mí. Le guiñe el ojo, entre y cerré la puerta. Al no haber sido anunciada, mi presencia causo un frenesí de actividad. Dejando ver durante un instante sus piernas blancas, una chica rubia, bien proporcionada, salto del sofá de cuero de Weasley, alcanzo su vestido y entro en el baño privado con tanta velocidad que ni siquiera pude verle la cara. Pero aquello no me hacía ninguna falta. Reconocí la pequeña marca de nacimiento justo encima de las caderas redondeadas. Ronald Weasley no era el único hombre en la compañía _Daylight Potter _que conocía a la archivera Lisa Turpin. Sin embargo, es probable que él tuviera el honor de ser el primero en disfrutarla durante las horas de trabajo. La expresión de consternación en la cara de Weasley se torno en un ceño amenazador al ver quien había interrumpido su reunión. Pero no dijo nada hasta después de arreglarse la ropa. Luego, pregunto con voz fría:

-**¿Qué pretende usted al irrumpir aquí por las buenas?**

Tenía la intención de martillearle los oídos con mis opiniones personales sobre él; pero la situación me hizo cambiar de idea. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa amistosa, me senté en una de sus sillas mullidas y encendí un cigarrillo. Weasley me miraba airado.

-**No** **me gusta pasarme la vida en un pequeño salón de clases**- comente fríamente – **Creo que me iría mejor el puesto de jefe de aurores, ya sabe, dando órdenes a los de ultimo año en misiones para el ministerio.**

Dio la vuelta en la mesa y me miro con los puños apretados. No me impresiono mucho. A su edad, Ronald Weasley era delgado, duro y musculoso; cierto que, al tener la misma edad, yo resultaba más delgado, duro y musculoso además de mi natural belleza sangre pura. Y él pesaba diez kilos más que yo.

**-De todos los…**

**-¿Prefiere usted que hable del ascenso con el señor Potter?**

Abrió la boca para después cerrarla. Después de mirarme fijamente sin hablar durante unos momentos, preguntó con una voz casi aguda:

-**¿Está intentando hacerme chantaje?**

Asentí amablemente con la cabeza. Me miro durante un rato, abrió los puños y se froto la nuca. Dirigió su mirada a la puerta cerrada del baño.

**-Seré tan buen jefe de aurores como usted director del colegio** – añadí de forma razonable.

Mirándome de nuevo, aspiro por la nariz.

**-Ha estado bebiendo** – dedujo, sin demasiado merito.

-**Un poco** - contesté – **Todos tenemos nuestros pequeños vicios.**

-**Esta usted borracho.**

-**¡Y usted es un adúltero!** – contraataque con amabilidad.

Apretó los puños de nuevo. Luego dejo caer las manos, derrotado. En lugar de enfadarse, decidió convertirme en compañero de conspiración. Con una sonrisa perezosa, exclamó:

-**¡Qué importa, Draco! No tenemos que insultarnos el uno al otro. Usted también se enfadaría un poco si yo irrumpiese en un momento similar. Y no me diga que no ha vivido algo parecido.**

Descartó eso con un gesto de la mano.

- **Según Kinsey, el cincuenta por ciento de los hombres casados engañan a sus parejas.**

- **¿Cuántos de ellos tienen parejas que pueden echarles a la calle sin nada, ni un solo knut?**

Se puso colorado.

-**¿Quiere que esto se convierta en algo desagradable?**

-**No **– replique – **Solo deseo convertirme en el nuevo jefe de aurores.**

-**No sea absurdo** – dijo de mal humor – **Tendría que haber alguna vacante.**

**-Dean Thomas está en coma, y si no despierta en dos semanas, el puesto estará libre. **

-**Usted sabe muy bien que tenemos previsto colocar a Seamus Finnigan en ese puesto. Colocarle a usted por encima de él originaria un escándalo.**

Yo sabía que había ganado, por el hecho de que Weasley estaba discutiendo en lugar de mandarme al diablo.

-**Pues cree una vacante** – le sugerí – **No tengo ganas de seguir en ese salón; así que me tomare dos semanas de vacaciones, hasta que empiece el nuevo trabajo. Las vacaciones pagadas, desde luego.**

Durante mucho tiempo, me estudió fríamente. El falso compañerismo había desaparecido de sus ojos. Luego, dijo con tono brusco:

-**De acuerdo, Malfoy. Ahora lárguese de mi despacho.**

**_Parte 2_**

Si se produjo algún escándalo por mi nombramiento como jefe de aurores, ya se había apagado cuando volví de mis dos semanas de vacaciones. En pro de la armonía, a Seamus Finnigan, que esperaba que le ascendieran, le trasladaron a otra región para que no tuviera que trabajar bajo mis órdenes. Y aunque las felicitaciones que recibí de mis compañeros y alumnos me parecieron algo superficiales, no advertí ninguna señal de resentimiento. Es posible que una de las razones por las que aceptaron con tanto furor fuera porque, durante mi ausencia, la escuela había descubierto algo más interesante sobre lo que chismorrear. El idilio entre la archivera Lisa Turpin y el director de la escuela ya era de dominio público. Llevaba tan poco tiempo en mi puesto de jefe que no pude chismorrear con mis trabajadores, por lo que no me entere de ello enseguida. De hecho, lo adivine por observación antes de que se mencionara.

A parte de presentarme en su despacho el primer día de mi nuevo trabajo, que fue un encuentro frio, solía evitar a Weasley. Porque no quería tentar a la suerte. Tras el descubrimiento ocasional de Lisa Turpin, no la vi durante los primeros días de mi vuelta, por lo que me pregunte si me estaría evitando. Habíamos pasado unos ratos bastante ardientes en mi aula. Y mientras los dos considerábamos estos episodios como unos interludios sin trascendencia, creí que por lo menos ella asomaría la cabeza para admirar mi nuevo despacho. Sospechaba que se sentiría avergonzada, debido a que la había pillado coqueteando con el jefe, me molesté en ir a verla. Para poder encontrarla a solas, sencillamente pedí a mi secretaria que me consiguiera el expediente de un estudiante que había muerto en combate. Estos papelotes formaban parte del territorio laboral de Lisa, y sabía que mi petición le llegaría mediante una lechuza. Después de esperar diez minutos, me dirigí a los archivos. Era un lugar perfecto para la intimidad, porque nadie, excepto Lisa, tenía por qué entrar allí. Ella tampoco lo frecuentaba mucho, ya que no contenía más que fila tras fila de expedientes de hacia siete años o más. La encontré en la parte de atrás, justo en un rincón formado por dos hileras de archivos. Asustada por mi inesperada aparición, levanto la vista del cajón en el que estaba buscando.

Hizo una mueca y me dijo:

-**Estas adquiriendo la mala costumbre de seguir a la gente a hurtadillas, Draco.**

La total ausencia de timidez en su voz junto con la referencia indirecta a la última vez que la había asustado, me convencieron de que no era vergüenza lo que le había mantenido alejada de mí.

- **Los pecadores deberían cerrar sus puertas** – bromeé maliciosamente - **¿Qué tal estas, Lisa?**

-**Bien.**

Miró de nuevo el cajón. Durante unos momentos admire su línea, hermosa, desde la nariz hasta sus diminutos pies. Finalmente, pregunte:

-**¿Te apetece que salgamos juntos una noche de estas?**

Negó con la cabeza sin mirarme.

-**Lo siento, Draco. Es que últimamente estoy muy ocupada a estas horas.**

Su respuesta me sorprendió. Lisa siempre había sido una chica normal y saludable, pero con la altura moral de una gata callejera. Los únicos hombres de la oficina a quienes no había favorecido con sus encantos eran sencillamente los que no se lo habían propuesto.

-**No has entendido la pregunta, querida.**

La sujete ligeramente del brazo y la acerque hacia mí. Momentáneamente, su seno redondo se apoyo contra mi pecho; pero, antes de que pudiera abrazarla, se retorció y se escapo. Me asombro la expresión casi recatada que había en su cara.

-**Ya no soy así** – me advirtió - **Solo juego con un hombre, Draco.**

- **¿Oh? ¿Quién es el afortunado?**

-**No es asunto tuyo.**

Cerró el cajón en él había estado buscando, y empezó a hurgar en otro.

-**¿La cosa va en serio con ese tipo?**

Apenas asintió con la cabeza.

-**¿Tanto como para casarte?**

Me echó una mirada y, luego, volvió al cajón.

-**Con el tiempo, quizá. Ahora mismo no. Todavía no hemos llegado a ese punto.**

-**¡Oh!** – fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir, así que finalmente susurre con convicción: - **Pues te deseo mucha suerte, Lisa.**

Y me retire. Fue más tarde, aquel mismo día, al verla salir del despacho de Ronald Weasley con una sonrisa radiante, cuando se me ocurrió la idea de que el hombre en cuestión era el mismo director. Si ella esperaba casarse con él, le aguardaba una sorpresa: él jamás se divorciaría de su fuente de ingresos por muy enamorado que estuviera. Al día siguiente, descubrí que había acertado. Mi secretaria estaba convencida de que yo iba a ser su jefe durante bastante tiempo, así que probó nuestra relación sirviéndome un plato de cotilleos de la escuela. Este banquete incluyó una referencia al asunto de Lisa Turpin y Ronald Weasley. Al aceptarlo yo sin comentarios, pero con una sonrisa alentadora, no faltó nada más para que me contase toda la historia. Descubrí que la mitad de los trabajadores estaba hablando de aquello, porque los protagonistas no se esforzaban por mantenerlo en secreto. Lisa Turpin entraba y salía del despacho de Ronald Weasley a voluntad, mientras la secretaria-recepcionista del director negaba la entrada a todo visitante con la excusa de que éste se hallaba "reunido". La opinión de la pequeña rubia acerca de este trabajo de centinela quedaba en secreto, era la única persona del colegio que no cotilleaba. Mi secretaria también me contó que Lisa no ocultaba el hecho de ser la amante del jefe, y que parecía sentirse orgullosa de su posición. No es que alardease de ello precisamente, pero su actitud no dejaba ninguna duda entre las otras trabajadoras de que consideraba a Ronald Weasley como de su propiedad privada.

-**Como si creyera que cualquier otra se fuera a interesar en un hombre casado –** dijo mi informante virtuosamente – **Cuando habla de él, le llama Ron, aunque en seguida cambia a "Señor Weasley" si hay otra chica presente.**

Descubrí que él parecía no percatarse de este cotilleo. Fuera de su despacho, resultaba tan cortésmente formal con Lisa como con cualquiera de las demás trabajadoras. Por dentro… Dado que esa parte no pasaba de ser, evidentemente, nada más que conjeturas por parte de los trabajadores, deje de escuchar en aquel momento. Preferí hundirme en mis propios pensamientos. El asunto me dejo vagamente preocupado. Todo el mundo, menos su pareja, sabía que Ronald Weasley flirteaba de vez en cuando. Pero nunca lo había hecho abiertamente. Si Harry Potter llegara a oír solo una palabra del amorío, desaparecería mi ascendencia sobre aquél; y estaba casi seguro que me despediría enseguida, si llegaba a durar el tiempo suficiente después de la revelación, para que él pudiera tomar esa decisión contra alguien.

Luego, después de pensarlo bastante, decidí que, con el cotilleo tan extendido como estaba, tarde o temprano, Harry Potter se enteraría de todo. Y entonces, mi puesto correría peligro. Pero quizá no tanto si yo pudiese contar con algún apoyo por parte del niño que vivió. Hubiera preferido el _status quo; _es decir, que el principal accionista del colegio no se enterase de la infidelidad de su marido. Pero, si era inevitable que lo descubriese, creí que sería mejor que lo supiese por mí. Si abordaba el problema correctamente, seguro que podría asegurar mi trabajo contra cualquier eventualidad.

Decidí visitar a Harry Potter la primera noche que yo estuviera seguro de que su marido no se encontraba en casa.

**_Parte 3_**

Llego mi oportunidad a la noche siguiente. El periódico de la mañana anunciaba que iba a celebrarse un banquete de caridad, y que Ronald Weasley sería el orador principal. La fiesta empezaría a las ocho de la tarde; así que planeé mi llegada a la casa de los Weasley-Potter para una hora después. Los dueños del colegio vivían en una gran casa de granito de Sheridan Drive, que no era de los barrios más selectos de la ciudad. Con el dinero de Potter, supuse que tenían elfos pero, al parecer, no estaban aquella noche, ya que Harry Potter abrió personalmente la puerta. De seguro gracias a la entrometida de Granger y sus supuestas acciones igualitarias.

Lo había visto solo en una ocasión después de verlo en mi juicio, durante una de sus poco frecuentes visitas al colegio. Entonces no nos habíamos saludado. Pero aquella primera vista después de tantos años me había impresionado tanto que me pregunté por qué Ronald Weasley iba detrás de otras mujeres cuando tenía algo tan agradable en casa. Se me ocurrió que posiblemente lo hacía porque Potter era frígido, ya que, aunque resultaba un hombre hermoso, su belleza podía carecer de atractivo, ser frio, nunca como la candente hermosura de Lisa Turpin. Ante mi estaba un hombre delgado y elegante, de la misma edad que yo. Y ofrecía un rostro delicadamente esculpido, rodeado de una cabellera negra y suelta. Me miró curiosamente.

- **No tengo por qué presentarme pero no creo que haya problema en que quieras hablar con el jefe de aurores ¿Verdad, Potty?** – me vi tentado a probar mi suerte hablándole de la misma forma con que lo hacía en Hogwarts – **¿Puedo pasar?**

-**Por supuesto** – dijo, apartándose a un lado para dejarme entrar.

Me llevó a un gran salón, lleno de caros muebles estilo Luis XIV, y me indicó una elegante silla con las patas en forma de garras. Él se sentó en un sofá provisto de unas patas similares. Cuando estuvimos los dos acomodados, volvió a mirarme con curiosidad.

-**Potter no vengo a tener una charla amistosa de ex compañeros de colegio ni mucho menos vengo para agradecerte las mil y un estupideces que has hecho por mi familia, la verdad poco me importa lo que ha pasado en tu vida los últimos años y tampoco creo que te interese saber de la mía. **– hice una pausa para mirar ese par de esmeraldas que no demostraban sentimiento alguno - **Se trata de un asunto muy delicado y viniendo aquí arriesgo mi trabajo.**

Sus finas cejas se elevaron pero no hizo ningún comentario. Para mi sorpresa, el león arriesgado y sentimental de Hogwarts había desaparecido para ser sustituido por un hombre maduro que no se dejaba afectar por las palabras de un viejo enemigo.

-**Es cierto que también hubiera comprometido mi empleo si no hubiese tomado esta decisión. Me encuentro entre la espada y la pared, como suelen decir los muggles.**

Sólo aguardó expectante.

-**Se trata de tu marido, Ronald Weasley.**

Una expresión cautelosa recorrió su cara pero desapareció al instante. Y su mirada se torno fría.

-**Antes de seguir Malfoy, tal vez debas saber que quiero mucho a mi marido. **

-**Me doy cuenta de ello. Y por eso he tardado tanto en hacer algo que pudiera perjudicar su relación. Pero ha llegado un momento en que es inevitable que te enteres, por otras fuentes, de lo que yo voy a decirle. Prefiero que lo sepas de mí.**

¿Desde cuándo nos tuteábamos el cara rajada y yo?

-**¿Por qué?** – preguntó aun observándome.

-**Weasley cree que soy el único que lo sabe. Es cuanto descubra que estas enterado, supondrá que he sido yo quien te lo ha dicho. Y me despedirá en seguida.**

-**¿No será solo una suposición? **

-**No, si yo esperara unos días más. El asunto se ha convertido en un cotilleo generalizado. Lo saben prácticamente todos los que trabajan en el colegio. Tarde o temprano, te enterarías de un modo u otro.**

-**Comprendo. Y tú, al ser el primero en confiármelo, esperas conseguir mi ayuda para mantener tu puesto de jefe de aurores.**

-**¿Eso es malo?** – pregunté – **Considera mi situación, Potter. Yo sé algo que no quisiera saber, y jamás he tenido la intención de utilizarlo en contra de Weasley. Yo no tengo la culpa de que la noticia se haya extendido. Claro que espero conseguir tu ayuda. Es mi única posibilidad de salir de esta situación irreversible. Si esperara a que otra persónate lo dijera, perdería mi trabajo con toda seguridad. Sin tu ayuda, eso ocurrirá de todas formas, pero es un riesgo que debo correr.**

Durante un rato, me estudio sin expresión. Luego, dijo:

-**Ya que has llegado hasta aquí, creo que deberías contarme el resto de la historia Malfoy.**

Respire profundamente.

-**Weasley tiene una amante.**

No sé lo que Potter deseaba escuchar, tal vez que Weasley estuviera desviando los fondos del colegio. Pero, evidentemente, no esperaba aquello. Su cara no cambio nada; sin embargo, sus ojos reflejaron el asombro más claramente que si hubiera chillado.

-**¿Quién?** – preguntó con una tranquilidad poco natural en él.

-**Una archivera llamada Lisa Turpin, sangre pura. Es una chica de nuestra generación, una Ravenclaw sino mal recuerdo.**

-**¿No será solo un cotilleo entre el personal? ¿Tal vez porque ha sido demasiado amable con ella?**

Negué con la cabeza.

-**Prácticamente hacen alarde de ello delante de todos en colegio. O por lo menos, ella sí que presume de la conquista. Parece que Weasley no se da cuenta del cotilleo. Además, se que es más que un cotilleo. Weasley supone que soy el único que lo sabe porque, sin querer, una vez les interrumpí en un momento inoportuno.**

Su cara seguía inexpresiva, pero observe que estaba más pálido.

-**¿Crees que sólo es un coqueteo o que Ron toma a esa chica en serio? **

Me encogí de hombros.

-**Ella cree que va en serio. Se le ha oído decir que alberga esperanzas de casarse. No sé nada en cuanto a los sentimientos de Weasley. **

-**¡Espera casarse con él! **

Su tono era tan áspero que sorprendió.

-**No he dicho "espera", sino "alberga esperanzas". Hay una diferencia considerable**.

Me miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo; luego, dirigió su atención a la chimenea y la contemplo durante un rato aun más largo. Finalmente sin mirarme, dijo:

-**Quiero a Ron lo suficiente como para perdonar un desliz, Malfoy, con tal de que termine la relación. Pero jamás me quedaría con un hombre si pensara que amaba a alguien más. Tengo que saberlo.**

El silencio creció entre nosotros hasta que él se volvió para contemplarme tranquilamente.

- **¿Estás dispuesto a hacerme un favor para conseguir mi apoyo, Malfoy?**

-**¿Qué clase de favor?**

-**Descubrir exactamente qué significa esa mujer para mi marido.**

-**¿Cómo?** – pregunté – **No puedo leer los pensamientos de Weasley; no puedo usar magia y mucho menos mi varita por si lo recuerdas.**

-**Existen otras maneras. Descubre cuanto tiempo pasan juntos, donde van, qué hacen, y como la trata. Una mujer sabría, por observación, si otra está enamorada de un hombre. ¿No puedes describir los sentimientos de un hombre hacia una mujer?**

-**¿Quieres que les siga?**

Hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-**Le toca a usted decidir eso. No me importa el método que emplee, pero tengo que saber lo que siente mi marido. Es tan importante para mí que le garantizo su puesto de trabajo si lo descubre.**

Al parecer, llevarle la contaría lo ponía de mal humor; ya ni siquiera me tuteaba. Me levanté de la silla.

-**De acuerdo, Potter, tratare de averiguarlo.**

Me siguió hasta la puerta principal. Cuando me volví para despedirme, me puso una mano en el brazo y me miró a la cara.

-**Dime, Malfoy, ¿Te has dirigido a mi solamente para proteger tu puesto de trabajo?**

- **¿Qué insinúas?** – pregunté.

-**¿Conoces muy bien a esa Lisa Turpin?**

Dudé un momento y dije vagamente:

-**Hace** **algún tiempo salíamos juntos.**

Sonrió con amargura.

- **Lo sospechaba. Me parece que hubieras ido a proponer una mayor discreción a mi marido, de no haber un interés personal. Esto nos convierte en unos aliados más estrechos ¿Verdad? **

No negué la acusación de sentir un interés personal por Lisa. Si Potter era tan listo como para encontrar un punto débil en mi historia, que yo ni siquiera había considerado, me alegraba de que su intuición hubiera reforzado mi objetivo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Parte 4_**

En aquel momento, mi experiencia de seis meses en una agencia de detectives privados me vino muy bien, porque conocía todos los procedimientos. Y sabía como seguir a un hombre sin que me vieran. Me aproveche de la ayuda involuntaria de mi secretaria, dejando que me llenara los oídos de cotilleos. Así supe que contactos mantenían Weasley y Lisa Turpin dentro del colegio; de otra manera, no los hubiera descubierto.

Fuera del colegio, empecé a seguir a Weasley día y noche. No resulto tan difícil como parece para una persona con mi trabajo, ya que yo no tenía que fichar y estaba libre para ir y venir más o menor como quería. Cincuenta galeones, dados a la recepcionista de la planta baja, me costaban el hacer una llamada telefónica cada vez que Weasley salía del edificio.

Con todo esto, durante tres días no conseguí nada. Weasley paso la primera tarde en el campo de golf; la segunda, pescando en su barco con un amigo; y la tercera, jugando al golf otra vez. El cuarto día, salió del colegio a las once del mediodía, y se encontró con Lisa Turpin en un discreto restaurante del este de la ciudad. Y estuvieron allí hasta las dos, cuando, presumiblemente, ella volvió a la oficina.

En cuanto a Weasley, estuvo el resto de la tarde jugando de nuevo golf.

Por las noches, tuve algo más de suerte. La primera, asistió a una fiesta con Potter; pero las otras tres salió solo. Todas las veces fue en su coche hasta la pensión donde vivía Lisa, la recogió y salió de la ciudad hacia el sur. Su lugar de cita era una posada a unos quince kilómetros de la ciudad.

Las tres noches, los dos siguieron la misma pauta: tomaban unas copas, bailaban al ritmo de una canción; luego, desaparecían arriba, donde la dirección disponía de habitaciones para los clientes que buscaban intimidad. Después de una hora, más o menos, volvían a bajar, tomaban la penúltima copa, y regresaban a casa. El sábado por la tarde, después de seguir a Weasley hasta el club y verle salir a bordo de su barco, llame a Potter para proponerle que nos encontrásemos en algún sitio, con el fin de presentarle mi informe. Escogió un pequeño bar restaurante, a un kilometro de su casa.

Cuando estábamos sentados en una mesa con dos copas adelante, le dije:

-**El viernes, a la hora de comer, ha sido la única vez que se han encontrado fuera del colegio durante el día. Pero su marido la vio el miércoles, el jueves y el viernes por la noche. Van a un sitio alejado de la ciudad. Toman unas copas, bailan un poco y, luego, pasan una hora en una habitación arriba.**

Puso mala cara.

-**¿Se ha formado una opinión sobre que siente mi marido por ella?**

Conteste con sinceridad:

-**Emocionalmente, no. Pero la chica debe poseer un irresistible atractivo físico para él. También mantuvieron una "reunión" en su despacho privado el miércoles, el jueves y el viernes.**

Unas manchas rojas aparecieron en las mejillas de Potter y vacio su vaso de Whisky de un trago. Después, me dijo que pidiera otro. Nos trajeron un doble solo para él. Nada para mí, ya que todavía no había empezado el primero. Mientras esperábamos a que llegara su copa, dedujo con voz fría:

-**Creo que tiene la intención de pasar el próximo fin de semana con ella. Quiere que yo vaya a nuestra casita que tenemos en el lago, el viernes, con el fin de vacaciones. No va a reunirse conmigo hasta el lunes.**

-**¿Piensa ir usted?**

-**¿Por qué no? Puedo acelerar la cosa dándole todas las facilidades.**

El camarero interrumpió nuestra conversación momentánea al llegar con la segunda copa de Potter. Se tomo la mitad del Whiskey antes de decir:

-**Si puede vigilarles muy de cerca durante todo el fin de semana, se lo agradeceré. Debe comprender que tengo que llegar a una conclusión pronto o me volveré loco**.

-**De acuerdo** – acepte- **Hare lo que pueda.**

Lo dejamos así.

El lunes, no paso nada fuera de lo normal. El martes, Weasley salió del colegio a las dos de la tarde. Y sucedieron varias cosas. Primero, le seguí a una casa de empeños muggle donde permaneció unos quince minutos. Luego, se paro en una tienda de deportes también muggle en el centro de la ciudad; y finalmente, entro en una ferretería, irónicamente muggle igualmente. Solo de la última salió con un paquete visible. Media unos quince centímetros por quince, y pesaba tanto que tuvo que emplear ambas manos para cargarlo. Después de seguirle al colegio, fui a la casa de empeño. El propietario era un anciano arrugado, de unos setenta años.

-**Policía**- le dije, enseñando un carnet, en el que se decía que yo había sido bombero voluntario cuatro años antes. Pero se parecía al carnet que llevaban los detectives, siempre que no se examinara muy de cerca. Me lo guarde en el bolsillo antes de que el anciano pudiera verlo bien.

-**Sí, señor**- contesto el anciano prestamista.

-**Un hombre ha entrado aquí hace aproximadamente una hora. Tendría unos treinta y dos años, pelo rojizo, delgado y bien vestido. Muy bronceado.**

Asintió con la cabeza.

-**Sí señor, creo que un tal señor McClellan. Un momento.** – Examino un libro de registros – **McClelland con d. John McClelland ¿Qué desea saber, agente?**

-**¿Qué es lo que le ha traído aquí?**

-**Compro una pistola: una treinta y dos de segunda mano. Parecía un señor respetable ¿Es un criminal, agente?**

-**Todavía no** – dije lentamente – **Puede que lo esté planeando** – De la casa de empeños fui a la tienda de deportes y, después, a la ferretería. En la segunda, descubrí que Weasley había comprado una caja de balas calibre treinta y dos; y en la tercera, que había adquirido seis contrapesos de ventana y veinte metros de cadena.

No saque ninguna conclusión precipitada. Volviendo al colegio, utilice la misma estrategia de hacía tiempo para conseguir que Lisa fuera a los archivos. Cuando me presente allí por segunda vez, ella parecía algo enfadada.

-**¿Es que preguntas por esos expedientes solo para poder verme a solas?**

Fingiendo vergüenza le dije – **Me has pillado. Chica, quiero hablar contigo.**

-**¿Sobre qué?**

-**Acerca de nosotros ¿Por qué no podemos volver a salir juntos?**

-**Ya te he dicho la razón** – dijo impaciente – **Estoy saliendo con un hombre.**

-**Se con quien estas saliendo, querida. Todo el colegio lo sabe. ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo con un hombre que nunca podrá llevarte a otro lugar mejor que un burdel de carretera?**

-**Tú no sabes nada** – replico furiosa.

-**Jamás se casara contigo, Lisa, porque por nada del mundo se divorciara.**

Con los brazos en jarra y los puños cerrados, me miro histérica.

-**¿Ah, con que si, eh? Pues, para que lo sepas, Ron me quiere ¡Va a divorciarse y después de casara conmigo!** –

No me quede muy convencido. Siempre había sospechado que Ron Weasley nunca se alejaría del dinero de su esposo. Ni se divorciaría de él, ni dejaría que él diera ese paso.

**_Parte 5_**

Aquella noche, solo seguí a Weasley desde su casa durante el tiempo suficiente para asegurarme de que estaría fuera varias horas. Cuando recogió a Lisa, los dos se dirigieron hacia el sur; entonces volví al edificio de granito. Otra vez encontré a Potter solo.

Cuando nos sentamos en el salón, le pregunte:

-**¿Tiene una ventana rota, por ejemplo, que no suba o baje?**

**-No, que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?**

-**¿Su marido ha comprado una pistola?**

-**No posee ninguna ¿A qué viene todo esto, Malfoy?**

**-La respuesta puede esperar un poco. Potter, hoy pinche a Turpin un poco, diciéndoles que era una estúpida por coquetear con su marido, ya que nunca la llevaría a otros lugares que no fueran posadas de carretera. Se puso furiosa, y me dijo que los dos estaban enamorados; y que él iba a divorciarse de usted y casarse con ella.**

Palideció un poco.

-**¿Usted cree que ella decía la verdad?**

-**Ella piensa que si. Pero su marido no va a divorciarse de usted. Ya que usted afirma que su marido no dispone de ninguna pistola, yo diría que compro una nueva para que los Aurores no pudieran asociarla a él. Y si ninguna de las ventanas de esta casa necesita arreglo, supongo que tiene la intención de poner peso en alguna parte para tirarlo al lago. En resumidas cuentas, sospecho que va a matarlo a usted, al indecente y poco civilizado estilo muggle para evitar problemas en el mundo mágico.**

Durante casi un minuto me miro fijamente, sin ninguna expresión en la cara. Luego, se desplomo hacia adelante, justo al tiempo en que yo me inclinaba hacia él para evitar que chocara brutalmente contra el suelo. Lo acosté en el sofá y empecé a darle masajes en las muñecas. Después de unos momentos, abrió sus ojos color esmeralda lentamente y me miro con tristeza.

-**Tal vez te lo tenía que haber dicho más suavemente**- retirando sus manos de las mías, se llevo una a la frente, tocando levemente su cicatriz. Con dolor, susurro:

-**Por eso quiere que vaya solo a la casa ¡Para matarme!** – Se quedo tumbado, son la diestra todavía en la frente, ensimismado. Levantándome, volví a mi silla. Al cabo de un rato, se incorporo, mas pálido que un muerto pero dominándose.

-**Deseo estar un rato a solas** – dijo a media voz - **¿Te importaría irte?**

-**No faltaba más** – conteste inmediatamente – **No te levantes Potter. Sé cómo salir.** – Cuando me disponía a abandonar la habitación, me anuncio con voz apagada:

-**Te llamare mañana al trabajo. Necesito tiempo para pensar.**

Ya que Potter estaba al tanto de lo que quería saber, yo no tenía por qué continuar siguiendo a su marido. Por primera vez, en más de una semana, trabaje un día entero en la oficina. Él me telefoneo justo antes de las cinco.

-**Quisiera verte esta noche** – me pidió – **En un lugar donde podamos estar solos.**

-**¿Qué te parece en mi apartamento?**

Contesto que estaba de acuerdo y le di la dirección.

-**Espérame sobre las ocho y media** – acto seguido, colgó.

Mi apartamento solo tiene tres piezas; pero el salón comedor es amplio y cómodo, con una chimenea de ladrillo color negro, unos elegantes muebles modernos, y una alfombra de pelo largo que mide seis por cuatro metros. Después de cenar, lo limpie rápidamente, y comprobé mis provisiones de bebidas; luego, me duche y me vestí con gran esmero, como en esos días de gloria donde ser un Malfoy era una bendición. Hasta que acabe todos estos preparativos no me di cuenta de que estaba actuando como si esperara tener una noche de amor y copas, lo cual parecía improbable. Pero no por eso dejaba de imaginarlo.

Llego a las ocho y media en punto y me sorprendió descubrir que se había vestido en consonancia con mis subconscientes pensamientos. Nunca lo había visto con algo que no fuera un sencillo traje de calle; pero, aquella noche, lucía un traje oscuro a su talla, donde la tela dejaba ver ampliamente cada curva de su cuerpo, cada mínimo detalle aumentaba su hermosura conforme más le observaba. Al recibir su chaqueta, le sonreí y dije:

-**Hace mucho tiempo que tanta belleza no honra este cuchitril.**

Devolvió la sonrisa, algo forzada, y se dirigió al centro de la habitación. Mientras miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad Gryffindesca, tuve la impresión de que estaba tan nervioso que le costaba un gran esfuerzo contener sus temblores.

-**¿Quieres tomar algo?**

-**Si, por favor** – sonrió agradecido.

Prepare dos Whiskys dobles. Sin duda yo había acertado en lo de su nervios, ya que se termino su bebida antes de que yo llegara a beber un cuarto de la mía. Cuando termino su segunda copa, empezó a relajarse. -**¿De qué querías hablarme?** – pregunte, sirviéndole la tercera.

Se puso un poco colorado.

-**De nada en especial. Es que no soportaba estar otra noche solo en casa. Me apetecía hablar de este horrible complot de Ron. Pero eso es solo una excusa. En realidad, no deseo charlar de nada en concreto.**

**-Pero no puedes borrarlo de tu mente. Tu marido planea matarte.**

-**Conseguiré olvidarlo durante estas horas. Anoche no pensé en otra cosa. Y llegue a una conclusión.**

**-¿Cuál?**

-**Le odio** – contesto sin emoción – **Todo el supuesto amor que sentía por él ha desaparecido. Quiero herirle como sea.**

Reflexione sobre eso unos instantes, definitivamente Potter había cambiado con los años, ya no era el santo que llevaba justica a cada maldito rincón del mundo; justo ahora, era una persona dolida, capaz de hacer lo necesario para vengarse.

-**¿Y cómo vas a herirle?**

Me sonrió lentamente. Todo su nerviosismo anterior había desaparecido, para ser sustituido por una somnolencia ligeramente alcohólica.

-**¿Cuál es la mejor forma en que pueda dañarlo… y pasarlo bien al mismo tiempo?**

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y le devolví la sonrisa. Aparentemente, después de todo, mis instintos preparativos para la noche no eran descartados. Poniendo mi copa sobre la mesa, fui al sofá donde él se encontraba sentado. Harry también dejo su copa y se volvió hacia mí. Sus labios alcanzaron los míos incluso antes de que pudiera abrazarlo.

Mi suposición de que la infidelidad de Weasley se debía a la frigidez de su esposo fue la suposición mas errona de mi vida. No pude comprender que buscaba aquel en otras mujeres cuando tenía esperándole en su hogar una verdadera brasa. Su piel nívea y suave, sus gemidos expectantes de placer, su disposición a ser tomado sin temor, los besos desenfrenados que solo avivaban mas la pasión, sus hermosas piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras yacíamos en la alfombra, su necesidad de afecto, su olor penetrante y su voz que gritaba mi nombre sin cesar. Era una combinación totalmente adictiva y peligrosa.

Harry decidió irse a medianoche. Jamás había pasado una velada tan agradablemente agotadora. Mientras esperábamos su taxi, de repente me dio un beso tierno y sin ninguna pasión.

-**¿Ha sido esto totalmente un interludio, Draco?** – Pregunto - **¿O encierra para ti algún significado?**

**-Claro que sí. Mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas** – baje los ojos para mirarlo y abrí la boca pero él la cerro con los dedos.

-**No digas nada. No quiero oír una disculpa de soltero; y no te creería si dijeras que me amas.**

**-No iba a darte ninguna justificación.**

**-De todas formas no quiero oír nada esta noche. Consultemos el tema con la almohada.**

Pero no pude dormir. Me quede despierto la mayor parte de la noche, imaginando las futuras perspectivas que las horas anteriores habían hecho posible. No trate de engañarme a mí mismo, pensando que me había enamorado de Harry tras unas relaciones tan cortas. Pero podría llegar a estarlo en la práctica ¿Qué más desearía un hombre de él? La belleza, la pasión y el dinero. Sobre todo lo último. Fue lo suficiente para que un soltero como yo se planteara la idea del matrimonio. Resultaría bonito ser el presidente de _Daylight Potter,_trabajar tres horas al día, y pasar el resto del tiempo en ese magnífico barco de Ronald Weasley.

**_Parte Seis_**

Debería haber adivinado que existiría alguna pega para una perspectiva tan agradable como la que estuve imaginando. La noche siguiente, Harry me dijo suavemente en qué consistía esa dificultad.

Me llamo de nuevo a la oficina, justo antes de las cinco, y apareció en mi apartamento a las ocho y media. La primera parte de la noche siguió la misma pauta de la anterior.

-**Eso de que estas enamorado ¿Lo has dicho en serio?**- pregunte mientras estábamos sentados juntos en el sofá, tomando una copa. Solo pudo mirarme con tranquilidad con sus ojos verdes.

-**No bromeo con el amor**

-**¿Es la clase de pasión que acaba en el matrimonio?**

Me sonrió.

-**¿Es eso una declaración o solo una pregunta?**

-**Probablemente las dos cosas.**

Su cara se puso seria.

-**Puede acabar en matrimonio si tú me corresponder. No quiero otro esposo infiel.**

**-Soy un hombre monógamo.**

**-Eso no es suficiente, Draco ¿me quieres?**

Puse su cabeza en mi hombro, hundí la cara entre su pelo azabache y afirme:

-**Te quiero.**

**-¿Totalmente?**

**-Con toda mi alma.**

Se quedo en silencio unos instantes. Luego, casi como hablando consigo mismo, dijo:

-**Casarte conmigo supondría una gran oportunidad para ti: dinero, posición social y el puesto de Ron, si lo quieres.**

**-Oye, no hace falta que pregones tus mercancías. Te quiero a ti, no a los productos secundarios.**

**-¿De veras?**

Le cogí la barbilla y levante su cara hacia arriba.

-**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**-Nada. Solo que hay un inconveniente: ya tengo marido. Debemos eliminar a Ron.**

Solté su barbilla dejando caer mi mano.

-**No tenía la intención de convertirte en bígamo. Es un problema de fácil solución. Nos casaremos después de que te divorcies de Ronald.**

**-No tengo intención de divorciarme.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Quiero que le mates.**

Me enderece, perplejo.

-**¡Matarle! ¿Por qué?**

Con una voz repentinamente tan llena de veneno que casi silbaba, exclamo:

-**Porque le odio. Deseo hacerle lo que me iba a hacer a mí. Quiero verle morir, y asegurarme de que sabe que yo lo planee.**

Lo mire con la boca abierta. Un poco estúpidamente dije:

-**Pero el divorcio es tan sencillo, amor. Tienes todas las pruebas.**

**-No me conoces muy bien; después de la guerra, jamás hago las cosas a medias. A Ron le di todo el amor que había dentro de mí. Ahora se ha ganado todo el odio que soy capaz de sentir. Si quieres que yo sea tu esposo, tendrás que matarle. Porque no me vas a conseguir de otra forma.**

No estaba más enamorado de mí que yo de él. Se me ofrecía a sí mismo, y las cosas materiales que lo acompañaban, a cambio de la venganza. Es cierto que no hay peor cosa, aparte del infierno, que un hombre como Potter despreciado. Me levante y tome un trago de Whisky; luego, prepare una nueva copa para los dos.

-**Así que no es amor. Es simplemente odio por Ron.**

-**Te he dicho que te quiero** – afirmo tranquilamente- **Jamás veras ningún síntoma de que no sea así, incluso si llegamos a vivir cien años** – sonrió y añadió con un deje de burla en su voz –**A cambio espero que nunca me hagas sentir que te casaste conmigo solo para conseguir la sinecura de Ron, y no por mí mismo.**

Era inútil seguir discutiéndolo. Estaba claro, por su expresión, que era una oportunidad de esas que "O lo tomas o lo dejas".

-**Nunca he cometido un delito grave. Aunque he sido culpable de algunos menores en el pasado. Esto es al que tendré que pensar despacio, el apellido Malfoy se encuentra en demasía manchado por errores estúpidos.**

-**Entonces volveré a casa para que tengas tiempo de recapacitar. Mañana es miércoles; y el viernes me voy a la casa de campo. Eso no te deja mucho tiempo para planear los detalles.**

Era la segunda noche en que no conseguía dormir. Ni siquiera me acosté hasta casi la hora de levantarme. Pase todas las horas yendo y viniendo por la habitación, fumando cigarrillos y sopesando las ventajas de ser un asesino rio contras de ser pobre, en vergüenza y relativamente sin pecado. Después de considerar los pros y los contras, llegue a una decisión a las seis y media. Luego, dormí un rato, volví a levantarme, me duche y afeite, tome tres tazas de café solo y fui a la oficina.

Harry me telefoneo como siempre, justo antes de la hora de cerrar.

-**¿Has decidido algo?**

-**Si ¿Quieres pasar por casa esta noche a la misma hora?**

**-¿Vas a decirme que si o que no?**

**-Te contestare cuando te vea.**

**-¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora? Si es que no, me ahorro un viaje y tú no malgastas una botella de Whisky.**

Decidí que era hora de que él descubriese que no iba a ser un marido sumiso toda mi vida.

-**Ven a las ocho y media** – le ordene y colgué.

Como siempre, llego al a hora en punto. Al entrar, no me beso. Se quedo justo al lado de la puerta principal, estudiándome fríamente.

-**¿Y?**

**-Tú ganas. Le matare.**

Inmediatamente, se echo a mis brazos. Sus labios buscaron los míos con el ardor que había demostrado la primera noche.

-**Te quiero, cariño** –susurro mientras me veía - **Jamás te arrepentirás de esto ¡Te amare como jamás han amado a ningún hombre!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Parte 7**_

Tomada ya la decisión, el problema en aquel momento era como realizar el asesinato sin ser descubierto por ningún mundo. La cosa se había complicado por el hecho de que Harry insistía en estar presente en el momento del mismo, y debido a que se empeñaba en que Weasley supiera por que iba a morir. Dejando claro en todo momento que no usaríamos magia, el trabajo seria más sencillo.

-**No vamos a cometer los errores en los que tu marido habría caído si hubiera llegado a matarte. Es un imbécil.**

**-¿Por qué? **

-**Por comprar una pistola usando un nombre falso. Si la policía o los Aurores localizan la pistola, la relacionaran con él en unas horas. **

**-¿Cómo?** – era difícil el creer que Potter era el propietario de un colegio especializado en educar Aurores, su intuición dejaba mucho que desear.

-**Porque es el tiempo que se tardaría en relacionar el arma con la casa de empeños. A partir de ahí, sería una cosa rutinaria. Cuando se asesina a alguien que posee demasiado dinero, la pareja es automáticamente sospechosa. Al descubrir tu cadáver, llevarían a Ronald a la casa de empeños, y el propietario le identificaría enseguida como el comprador. **

**-¿Y los Aurores? **

**-¿Cómo dudar de un héroe? Teniendo en cuenta que la labor de estos fuera el descubrir la verdad, nunca sospecharían de Ronald Weasley. **

**-Pero, supón… **- se detuvo para hacer una mueca – **que no llegan a descubrir mi cadáver.**

**-Es posible que no lo encontraran **– admití – **con esos pesos atados a él. Hay unos pozos de cuarenta metros de profundidad en el lago. Pero, en ese caso, hubieran asociado a los pesos y las cadenas con él tan fácilmente como la pistola. No vamos a correr semejante riesgo. **

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

**-Solo existe una manera segura de cometer un asesinato. Un accidente planeado al estilo muggle.**

**-O sea ¿Atropellarle con un coche?**

**-Mejor una caída de un barco, y Ronald se ahoga. Mientras él y tú estabais de pesca. **

Frunció el ceño.

**-¿Cómo podría conseguir que saliese en barco conmigo? De todas formas, resulta demasiado peligroso. Imagínate que saca su pistola y me mata antes de que tú aparezcas. **

**-No hace falta que vayas de pesca con él. Tenemos que hacer que parezca que eso fue lo que paso. Creo que tengo una idea; pero quiero pensarlo un poco ¿Por qué no te vas a casa y yo te llamo mañana? **

**-Mañana es jueves**- me recordó – **Sera mejor que lo tengamos todo planeado para por la noche, porque me marcho al día siguiente.**

**-Ahora está prácticamente todo planeado. No te preocupes. **

Parecía satisfecho con eso. Se marcho unos minutos después. Ni siquiera intente pensar más en ello durante las horas siguientes. Después de dos noches sin dormir, no deseaba otra cosa que descansar. Me quede dormido quince minutos después de su partida.

Al día siguiente, solo pude permanecer medio atento a mi trabajo. La otra parte de mi mente estaba ocupada con el problema de cómo montar un convincente siniestro accidental. A las cinco, cuando llame a Harry, tenía todos los detalles planeados.

-**No tendrás que venir a casa esta noche. La cosa esta lista. **

**-Pero ¿No deberíamos discutirlo?**

**-No. Ya lo haremos en la casa del lago.**

**-¿Cuándo vas a llegar?**

**-El viernes por la noche, después del trabajo.**

Con un tono de duda pregunto:

**-¿Y si él llega antes que tú?** – No me había planteado esa posibilidad. Con la costumbre que Weasley tenía de marcharse a las dos, o antes, podría ir a la casa del lago, cometer su asesinato, y largarse antes de que yo apareciese.

**-¿Le resultaría extraño si tu cambias tu plan y no salieras para allá hasta el viernes por la noche?**

**-Puede que sí.**

Lo considere un momento; luego, le propuse:

**-¿Qué te parece esto? Tú sales a la hora prevista, pero no vas directamente al lago, sino que pasas el día de mirando vitrinas o algo por el estilo. Nos encontraremos en algún lugar, y llegaremos allí juntos ¿Dónde está la casa? **

**-Más allá de Dune Point, en la orilla oeste del lago. **

Localice el lugar en un mapa.

-**Hay una posada llamada **_**Gill`s Grill**_** en la carretera 17, un kilometro mas allá de Dune Point. Nos veremos allí sobre las siete. Como tendré que pasar por casa para recoger unas cosas, no podre llegar antes, incluso si lograra salir de aquí a las cinco en punto.**

**-De acuerdo** – acepto - **¿Nos veremos antes?**

-**No, evitemos el riesgo de que alguien nos vea juntos.**

A las cinco volví a casa, con el fin de hacer la maleta para el fin de semana. Aparte de la ropa y los artículos de tocador, metí dos cosas: un trozo de cuerda para tender ropa, y mi arma automática. Llegue a _Gill`s Grill _a las siete menos cinco, y allí encontré a Harry. Cenamos en la posada antes de seguir hasta la casa.

Él iba delante en su coche. Pasamos por debajo del blanco arco de madera que señalaba la entrada a la playa publica, giramos a la derecha en el camino que rodeaba al lago, y pasamos por dos pequeñas playas privadas, rodeadas de casitas de verano. Poco menos de un kilometro mas allá de la segunda playa, Harry torció a la izquierda, entrando en un camino de tierra que terminaba en una franja de arena blanca situada al borde del lago. Había una casita del mismo color a unos cuatro metros de la orilla. Sabía que Weasley no había estado allí, porque en el camino se habrían marcado las huellas de las ruedas de su coche.

La casa de Potter se encontraba en el lado oeste del lago, ocupando un lugar bastante aislado. Aunque se veían varios edificios masa desde el suyo, el más cercano estaba a cuatrocientos metros, en la orilla del lago. Los arboles y la espesa maleza lo ocultaban de la vista de los de la misma orilla. Me aproveche de la maleza para esconder mi coche a unos cincuenta metros de la casa, para que Weasley, al llegar, no sospechara que Harry tenía compañía. Con el coche escondido satisfactoriamente, registre la barca que nuestra victima usaba para pescar; era un esquife de unos cuatro metros de eslora; estaba boca abajo en la playa. Parecía en buen estado. Harry me enseño el motor fuera borda, que estaba guardado en un cobertizo, al lado de la casa. Mientras él vigilaba la posible llegada de su marido, yo hice unos pequeños arreglos en el motor para que funcionara bien.

El único preparativo necesario de momento era asegurarnos de que Weasley no pudiera entrar inesperadamente mientras dormíamos. Como el edificio solo tenía una ventana en cada una de las tres habitaciones, y dado que nada mas había una puerta, esto no resulto muy problemático. Las ventanas disponían de unos fuertes postigos, y la puerta se cerraba con cerrojo en el interior.

Nos sentamos y esperamos a que nuestra victima cayera en la trampa.

_**Parte 8 **_

Antes de acostarnos aquella noche, repase con Harry mi plan de asesinato. Era bueno, ya que ofrecía la doble ventaja de su sencillez de ejecución y, a la vez, de ser infalible. Los métodos complicados llevan a sus ejecutores a la silla eléctrica. No hay mucho que la policía o los Aurores puedan hacer con un ahogamiento aparentemente accidental, aunque sospeche de un homicidio.

**-¿Sabes nadar?** – pregunte.

Cuando me dijo que si, le explique cómo conseguiríamos simular que él y su marido habían salido de pesa por la noche, se les había volcado la barca, y Weasley se había ahogado.

-**Escogeremos una casa muggle bien iluminada –** proseguí – **Volcaremos la barca a cincuenta metros de ella; y, luego, tu gritaras como un loco. Nadaras hacia la casa, yo lo hare hacia aquí, subiré a mi coche y me largare. No puede fallar. **

**-¿Y si consigue ahogarte a ti en lugar de tu a él? **

Le sonreí de lado. Era el único detalle que antes yo no le había mencionado.

-**Se va a ahogar antes de que salgamos en la barca. ¡En la bañera!**

Mientras esperábamos que Weasley apareciese, Harry se ocupo de preparar la casa para las "vacaciones". El viernes por la noche no hicimos más que ventilar el lugar y poner en marcha la bomba eléctrica de agua. Pero el sábado, él tenía mucho trabajo. Por la mañana fue al centro comercial de Dune Point a comprar provisiones. Después, se dedico toda la tarde a limpiarlo a fondo, ventanas incluidas. Todo esto era necesario, porque yo quería que pareciese como si él tuviera previsto pasar allí unos cuantos días con su marido.

Weasley llego el domingo a última hora de la tarde. Cuando oí el motor de su coche, yo estaba en la playa, en bañador. Harry se encontraba dentro de la casa, preparando la cena. Nada mas escuchar que entraba por el camino de tierra, me levante y fui corriendo hacia allí. Conseguí entrar antes de que él apareciese.

Harry no llevaba puesto más que un bañador, y enjuago sus manos mojadas y nerviosas en el vientre mientras miraba por la ventana de la cocina hacia donde Weasley estaba aparcando su coche al lado del otro. Potter se veía más pálido que un muerto.

-**Tranquilo **– le advertí, entrando silenciosamente en el dormitorio.

Saque la pistola de mi bolsa y comprobé que estaba cargada; luego, espere con la espalda pegada a la puerta. Unos momentos después, escuche cerrarse la puerta cuando Weasley entro en la casa.

**-¡Hola, cielo!** – Le oí decir – **Decidí venir esta noche en lugar de mañana ¿Qué estas preparando? **

-**Solo unos fiambres y una ensalada de patatas** – contesto con voz firme - **Hace demasiado calor para cocinar. Ve a ponerte cómodo y, luego, te daré algo de comer. Estaba a punto de empezar. **

**-No tardare ni cinco minutos – **exclamo alegremente, y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio silbando una canción.

Pasó por delante de mí sin verme, debido a que yo estaba pegado a la pared, junto a la puerta. Tiro su bolsa sobre la cama, no parecía llevar su varita encima, se quito la chaqueta del traje, dejándola caer sobre la colcha. Empezó a aflojarse la corbata y, después, al darse vuelta me vio. Se que inmóvil, con la mirada fija en la pistola que le apuntaba a la altura de la cintura.

-**¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? **

**-Siga desnudándose – **ordene – **Hasta los calzoncillos.**

**-¿Está usted loco? ¿Ha dejado el chantaje para pasar al allanamiento de morada? ¿Cómo ha entrado aquí sin que le viese Harry? **

Le sonreí altaneramente.

-**Él sabe que me encuentro en la casa ¡Haga lo que le digo o le pegare un tiro en el vientre!** – quitando el seguro de la pistola, deje que la sonrisa de desvaneciera de mi cara. Entonces, él levanto una mano, con la palma vuelta hacia mí.

-**No se ponga nervioso, Malfoy. Hare lo que me diga.** – se quito el pantalón y la camisa.

-**Los zapatos también – **le ordene.

Agachándose, desato los cordones de sus bien pulidos zapatos y se los quito.

**-Ahora póngase su ropa de pesca. **

Durante un momento, me miro con una expresión vacía; luego, se dio la vuelta y fue al armario. Se puso una camiseta descolorida, un pantalón vaquero usado y unos viejos mocasines. Vestido así, ya no parecía un ejecutivo.

-**Ahora vamos a cenar** – propuse.

Harry estaba de espaldas al fregadero cuando entramos en la cocina, con mi pistola apoyada en los riñones de Weasley. Y esté pregunto con voz aguda:

-**¿Qué está pasando aquí, cielo? **

Potter era presa de la misma gran tensión que había mostrado en su primera visita a mi apartamento. Daba la impresión de que no iba a contenerse, y de que pronto empezaría a temblar convulsivamente. Pero no dijo nada; solo miro a su marido sin emoción alguna. Dije entonces:

-**Siéntese en la mesa y no haga preguntas. **

Mientras ocupaba la silla nos miro a los dos, perplejo.

-**Bien – **dije a Harry **–sírvele algo de comer. **

En silencio, Harry lleno un plato de fiambres, ensalada de patatas y tomate troceado. Lo coloco delante de él, le alcanzo la mantequilla y el pan, y le sirvió una taza de café. Luego, volvió al fregadero.

**-Coma** – ordene.

**-¿Por qué?** – Preguntó Weasley - **¿A qué viene todo esto? **

**-Es un juego - ** conteste – **O come o le disparo. **

Me miro algo agresivo, vio que yo hablaba en serio y, de mala gana, me obedeció. Cuando iba por la mitad del plato, peguntó, intentando aparentar tranquilidad:

-**¿No vais a cenar nada vosotros?**

**-Luego – **replique - **Cállese y coma – **

No había ninguna razón para explicarle que era conveniente que tuviera el estomago lleno por si llegaban a practicarle una autopsia. Podía extrañarse el medio forense de que Weasley fuera a pescar de noche sin haber cenado. Sin duda aquel perdería el apetito si supiera por qué yo insistía tanto en que comiese. Mientras su marido cenaba, Harry se quedo de espaldas al fregadero, mirándole fijamente. Al margen de su palidez, y de su postura rígida, no había en su rostro el menor indicio de la emoción que sentía.

Weasley ya se debía haber dado cuenta de que su esposo y yo éramos amantes; pero quizá pensaba que había sacado la pistola porque sentí pánico al ser descubierto a solas con Potter en la casa. No creo que se le pasara por la cabeza que le estábamos tendiendo una trampa. Tal vez sospechaba que yo empleaba el arma para ganar tiempo mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de salir de aquella situación comprometida. Estoy seguro de que no tenía el menor presentimiento de que le íbamos a matar, porque, de lo contrario, no hubiese comido tanto. Parecía más perplejo que asustado; y mas asombrado que indignado por la infidelidad de su mujer.

Cuando termino de cenar, le ordene que volviese al dormitorio. Harry nos siguió, hasta la puerta, y observo a partir del momento en que yo le dije a Weasley que se tumbara boca abajo en la cama. En cuanto lo hizo, le ordene:

-**Ponga las manos a la espalda**.

Guardando la pistola en la cintura de mi bañador, de donde podría sacarla rápidamente si nuestra victima hacia el más leve intento de moverse, le ate las manos y los pies con la cuerda que había traído. Cuando termine, pregunto Weasley de mal humor:

**-¿Qué pretendéis con esas tonterías? Tal vez está dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo razonable para el divorcio, si no estuvierais los dos actuando tan estúpidamente. **

No le hice caso, y le dije a Harry:

-**Todavía son las seis y media, y aquí no oscurece hasta las nueve. Deberíamos esperar hasta una hora después de anochecer, lo que nos deja de margen tres horas y media. Esos nudos son lo suficientemente seguros como para poder dejarle aquí. Vamos a realizar los preparativos. **

Algo en mi voz pareció indicarle a Weasley, por primera vez, que el trato que estaba recibiendo no era una simple acción espontanea por parte de una persona sorprendida por el adulterio. Se retorció para poder mirar a su esposo, comprendiendo entonces su destino. Sus ojos parecían cansados.

**-¿Qué te pasa cielo?** – Preguntó con una voz que se quebraba **– No vas a hacer nada imprudente ¿Verdad? **

Sin contestarle, Harry se dio la vuelta y salió del dormitorio. Lo seguí y cerré la puerta, dejando a Weasley a solas con sus pensamientos.


End file.
